Sailor Moon Meets Gundam Wing
by angelachiba87
Summary: What happens when the Gundams fall to earth, but in Tokyo! And to top that, in a strange dimension! What happens when peoples romances change, and people find out more about themselves? What happens when Rei gets stuck with the two gay guys! Read and
1. First Meetings, Mixed Emotions?

Disclaimer: Ok, big one here guys, I don't own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing, or Bishoujo Senshi Sera Mun. Just had to get that point across. Sailor Moon is a property of its respectful owners, Kodansha Toei comics, Naoko Takeuchi (the writer), and Bandai. In America it is copyrighted bye Cloverway and formally by Dic. Gundam Wing is the property of the Sotsu Agency Sunrise, Bandai and the original writers Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. I know that nobody ever reads these, so just to annoy you, la la la la.  
  
Warnings: This story is shounen ai, meaning boys love, and some yaoi or yaoi implications. If you don't know what this means, then don't read the story. There is also some shoujo ai, yuri, and yuri implications due to one of the couples on Sailor Moon. There is nothing too bad or hentai here, cause' I don't really think I could write that stuff, so here's the story.  
  
Oh and if you find anything wrong, go ahead and sue me, I don't have any money anyways.  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Iie=no  
  
Hai=yes  
  
Chan=suffix commonly used for a girl, can also be used for a pet name, or for a young child. Example: Mamo-chan.  
  
Kun=common suffix used for a boy around your age.  
  
San=suffix used for someone older than you  
  
Ko=suffix used for someone you admire or love  
  
Sensei=suffix for a teacher  
  
Sempai=suffix for an elder, or someone that is renowned  
  
Omae o korusu=Heero's phrase means 'I will kill you'  
  
Kuso=Damn and some worse swear words too. Other swear words equal, Shimatta, Kutsuno, Kisama and numerous others I'll point out along the way.  
  
Ai to seigi WO. Sera fuku bishoujo senshi, sera mun. Tsukini kawatte, oshiokio! Sailor Moon's common phrase, 'For love and justice. A pretty soldier in a sailor suit. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you.  
  
Urusenai=I won't allow you, I can't allow this, I can't allow you, and others.  
  
Ete=pervert  
  
Hentai=sex, or sexually perverted, or just a plain pervert  
  
Koi=love  
  
Koibito=my love  
  
Baka=idiot  
  
Itai=ow, yep just plain ow, nothing else  
  
Sugoi=cool  
  
Fuku=outfit, clothing  
  
Watashi=greeting, sometimes reffered to or proper, or sometimes even something a renowned person would say  
  
Atashi=a laid-back form of greeting for everyone  
  
Boku wa=a greeting commonly used by men, literal meaning from the Japanese I've learned so far, 'I are', but means 'I am' in the sense of a greeting  
  
Henshin=transformation  
  
Some of these are from future chapters, but I just put them up there, I'll update each chapter as we go along. Email me If you have any questions at alita_schratwieser@hotmail.com  
  
Gundam Wing Meets Sailor Moon  
  
By: Choriny Mandrez  
  
Chapter One: "First meetings, mixed emotions?"  
  
  
  
Usagi was sitting next to Mamoru on a bench in Tokyo Park. He kissed her, but before they got to any further matters, they saw a large explosion from the lake as five large figures plummeted into it. She jumped up as he stared in amazement. She ran to the lake, eager to see what was going on.  
  
"Iie, it can't be!" she screamed as she rushed over to the unconscious figure lying on the beach. He had moss green hair and cobalt eyes. He was also wearing spandex, and in the middle of fall. She ran over and turned him over and started to cry, LOUDLY!  
  
"He's dead, he's dead. I killed him," she screamed out as she saw Mamoru running over towards her. She swung her head back and forth and her odangos swung rapidly. She hit the unconscious one many times.  
  
He got up and put his hand over his face. Not realizing where he was, or quite seeing straight yet, he looked over at the blond and mistook her for somebody else. "Relena, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago. Omae o korosu!" He whipped out a gun from a place she couldn't tell. (Does anyone know where he keeps that thing on spandex?) He pointed it at her head and she froze in terror.  
  
Immediately a rose was thrown and hit the stranger in the hand. Then a man in a cape showed up and stood in front of Usagi. He glared mercilessly at the stranger, who gave him the same glare back.  
  
Heero just shook his head and muttered a slight 'kuso' as he pulled the rose out of his hand. He pointed the gun straight towards both of the others and started firing. Usagi jumped behind Tuxedo Mask, who pulled up his cape, whick did I mention, could stop bullets?  
  
Usagi opened her communicator and put out a call to all of the senshi. She then pulled off her broach. "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Once finished transforming she stepped out and glared at the strange Japanese intruder.  
  
"I won't allow you to intrude on the quiet moments a girl has with her boyfriend. Ai to seigi WO, sera fuku bishoujo senshi sera mun. Tsukini kawatte, oshiokio!"  
  
A multitude of laughs and giggles was heard from a tree above where Sailor Moon was standing. Unable to control himself, Duo fell out of the tree and landed on top of Sailor Moon knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ete!" she screamed as he pushed him off. He started rolling on the ground with laughter at the outfit she was wearing. He then got up and pointed at the skirt and wings and cracked up.  
  
"What's wrong with this? Who are you to be laughing at one of the protectors of earth."  
  
"Then earth is doomed," was heard as a Chinese man appeared coming out of the water and towards them. "Even though I do not usually associate with weaklings or onna."  
  
"That's because Wu-man's gay," was the reply from the braided one who was trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Shut up baka!" was the reply from the rather angry, woman hating Chinese man. "I am not gay, and the name is not Wu-man, it's Wufei. Got it! Chang Wufei, not Wu-man, not Wuffie, not gay boy, Wufei! Is that clear Maxwell?"  
  
"Eep!" was the braided one's reply, who judging by the lack of reply in the Japanese language, was American. Duo then continued, luckily getting better at Japanese, "Excuse 'Mr. I hate woman, but I'm not gay Wufei' over there, but the name is Duo Maxwell. The guy over there, you know, 'Mr. Perfect soldier Yuy who doesn't say more than two words in a sentence' is my partner, both in battles and in bed, Heero Yuy, right koi?"  
  
"Itai," was heard as Duo was yanked back with his braid shoved in his mouth.  
  
Heero was not very amused at having his love life given away and proceeded to give the patented Yuy Glare of Death to Duo.  
  
Wufei, having heard the last comment gasped and proceeded to have a very messy nosebleed. "You and that loud mouth," he said after getting his nosebleed under control, "I didn't want to know that little piece of information. Atleast I didn't say that, I'm going out with Sally Po, I could never give that information away to anyone."  
  
"Wufei's dating a woman, whoa, you mean he isn't gay? I never thought you could even approach a woman," laughed Duo in amusement. "Besides, I remember Treize saying you were his little teddy bear just a couple months before he died."  
  
The Chinese man's face seemed to turn a crimson red color as he tried to control his anger. He started muttering numerous Japanese and Chinese swear words before turning to Duo, "My past love lives are none of your business!"  
  
Realizing what he just said Wufei proceeded to turn around and polish his sword with a small cloth. (Not what you're thinking you bunch of Hentai's the one you kill people with!)  
  
Sailor Moon proceeded to back further into Tuxedo Mask's cape as she watched the group of newcomers argue. "Mamo-chan, you're not gay, are you? Were you ever?"  
  
Mamoru blushed a little and just proceeded to say lowly, "Well, I'm yours now, so that is all that matters."  
  
Duo then burst out and said, "Oooooooooh! So it's true. Wu-man does swing both ways sometimes. Well, how's your relationship with Sally going then?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that I asked her to marry me just a week ago, because that would be giving away stuff you do not need to know. It would be unjust," sputtered Wufei, who was just about to go off on another justice kick, when a blond haired Arabian ran up and hugged him so tightly he could barely breath.  
  
"Oh, is that true Wufei? I'm so happy for you, Trowa asked me over a month ago. You all knew of that, but why didn't you tell us sooner? I'll be happy to hold the wedding at one of my mansions if you'd like," exclaimed the blond who looked like he was about to burst out in tears.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was about to kill something if he didn't get the blond off of him. The tall French-looking man who was with Quatre sensed this and walked over to his blond, er, 'friend'. He licked the back of his ear and Quatre jumped back in surprise. He then pulled Quatre away and looked at Wufei, who had started another nosebleed.  
  
Wufei shoved tissues up his nose and looked over at Duo, who was leaning against Heero and laughing so hard his eyes were popping out. "It isn't funny, will you guys stop it? I'm sure you are making those people over there sick."  
  
Nobody but Heero heard the small muttered, 'including you' that came out of Duo's mouth.  
  
Before Wufei could argue a counter attack, rose petals started to fly by, and romantic music started to play. A flash of light was seen and everyone, including Usagi and Mamoru, turned to look at the bench two girls were standing on.  
  
"The wind and sky is my guardian deity, Sailor Uranus, soldier of the new age!" said the first.  
  
"The sea and the sand is my guardian deity, Sailor Neptune, soldier of affinity!" was the seconds reply.  
  
"The father of time, Chronus, is my deity, Sailor Pluto, soldier of revolution!" was the green haired ones' saying.  
  
"Soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn, led by the bringer of death!" said the last of the four, a small girl with a glaive.  
  
Duo took notice of the glaive and yelled out, "Sugoi! Nice scythe, but why are you guys wearing mini-skirts?" Duo then took notice of their battle stances and how they looked ready to shoot flames at him. He quickly jumped behind Heero and hid. Unfortunately, Duo is taller than Heero, so the hiding didn't work very well. Quatre and Trowa walked over to stand near Heero and Duo. Wufei, taking notice of this, put his sword away and followed.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Wait," Sailor Moon cried out. She ran in front of the attacks as they charged towards her, " I don't think they are evil." She put her own body in the way so the attacks couldn't hit the others. Just as she was about to be hit a figure jumped in front of her.  
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn cried out as she blocked all of the attacks. "And these are not mini-skirts, they are Sailor Fukus. I would watch your backs around here. Your silly weapons are no match against the evils of the dark kingdom."  
  
Just then four more senshi arrived and stood near Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Soldier of flame, Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Soldier of ice, Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Soldier of love, Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Soldier of storms, Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Mars, everyone, you are a little late! What guy were you chasing this time Rei-chan? Or were you on a date with Yuichiro?" mimicked Usagi, making kissing faces.  
  
"Baka Usagi! You called us not that long ago, we were at the Crown Arcade," scolded Rei.  
  
"But, there were a couple of really cute guys there, and I think one of them liked me," said Minako.  
  
"Guys, I think we should try to find out who these people are," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, so we can crush them," said Makoto as she put her fists together.  
  
"No, I mean, they seem to be from another dimension. I think we should analize the mechas over there. Don't you see them, over there in the water?" Ami replied to Makoto.  
  
She then dehenshined as did the rest of them.  
  
"Nobody is touching my suit!" said Heero.  
  
"Well, like that hasn't been heard before, so who are the rest of you?" questioned Duo.  
  
"Atashi Hino Rei!"  
  
"Watashi WA Mizuno Ami!"  
  
"Atashi Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
"Boku WA Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Watashi WA Kaioh Michiru!"  
  
"Boku WA Tenno Haruka."  
  
"Atashi Kino Makoto!"  
  
"Atashi Aino Minako."  
  
"Watashi WA Meioh Setsuna!"  
  
"Atashi Tomoe Hotaru!"  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Your, what did you call them, henshins, are very interesting," said Quatre in a polite tone.  
  
"Thankyou, so are your, what do you call them anyways? Your mechas?" asked Ami.  
  
"They are called Gundams miss," replied Quatre. He could see Ami smile at him. Trowa then gave him a really weird look and he noticed that he was smiling too.  
  
Ami backed off a little and went back to staring downward. Duo then walked over cheerfully to Rei and said sweetly, "Looking good, now I like those skirts."  
  
"Iie, not another Haruka-san. Don't any girls around here like guys? I don't mind gay guys, but they don't flirt with me," scolded Rei to the braided one.  
  
Heero walked over and put his arm around Duo's waist. "He's not a girl, as I know for sure."(I originally mistypped it so that it said, 'he's not a guy as I know for sure'.) He then kissed Duo fully on the lips.  
  
"Isn't anyone straight around here? Then that means that you two are gay too?" she said as she pointed towards Quatre and Trowa. She ran over to Wufei and bowed down on her knees, putting her hands up in a prayer like fasion. "Please tell me you are straight, please!"  
  
"I don't need to answer, but to clear up what Duo keeps saying, yes I'm straight! Now will people stop calling me gay?" yelled Wufei, obviously ticked.  
  
"Yeah, you're straight now, but we all know the past!" said Duo, taunting the Chinese one.  
  
"Quiet Maxwell no baka!" yelled Wufei, this time louder.  
  
"Alright everyone, no fighting here! Please." sniffled the blond as he started to cry. Trowa gave both Wufei and Duo a look of hate. Wufei backed away and went over to stand near Usagi, even though she was weird he felt he was safe. When he got a look of, 'I'm going to beat you up if you don't step away from my fiancee' he ran over next to Michiru. After getting a look of 'Michiru is my girlfriend!' he finally ended up beside Minako, who started giving him puppy love eyes.  
  
"You're so kawaii, would you be mine? Forget that other girl, I can do everything for you!" cried Minako with heards in her eyes towards Wufei.  
  
All of the girls seemed to have mysterious giant sweatdrops appear on their head as they said in unison, "Minako-chan."  
  
Meanwhile Duo was thinking, *Sugoi, if only we had those in our dimension. I wonder if I could tell the creator to add some of those if they make another season of Gundam Wing*  
  
Ami walked over to Quatre and looked him and the eyes and said, "Forgive Minako-chan, she really wants a boyfriend. Of course studying and aiming high are more important than getting boyfriends, but finding love would be nice now. Oh, what was your name, I didn't catch it?"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is my partner Trowa Barton. I am very glad to meet you, Ami-ko, er, Ami-chan. Sorry I'm not very good in Japanese," said Quatre with a slight nervous hint to his tone.  
  
"That's ok, I forgive you," said Ami sweetly.  
  
They shook hands, and they both could feel energy flow through them. Meanwhile, Wufei had moved over next to Heero, where he felt he was atleast somewhat safe.  
  
"Where will you be staying while you are here?" questioned Setsuna.  
  
"Yeah koibito, where will we be staying? I mean I'm starved and I could use a rest," complained Duo.  
  
"Well, I could hold one person at my house, but only one. I don't think my mother would mind that, and she's away on business for the next week, you know her work schedule everyone. I suppose I could let you stay at my house Quatre, that is if he doesn't mind, and of course if you don't mind?" said Ami, slightly blushing.  
  
Quatre turned back to Trowa who gave him a nod that it was all right, but then sent him a sly smile meaning, 'It's ok, but watch yourself, we don't know if they are truly good people. Don't do anything foolish.'  
  
"It's alright with me, after all I can still see Trowa during the day. Thankyou for your hospitality Ami," replied Quatre, who seemed to be blushing slightly himself.  
  
"Well, I have to get home, I have a lot of studying to do. Even though tomorrow is Sunday, I need to finish working on a report due next Friday. Are you ready to go Quatre?" asked Ami, as the girls all seemed to have sweatdrops on their foreheads again.  
  
"Hai, I'll just be a minute," Quatre said as he walked over to Trowa. Trowa and him kissed, but there didn't seem to be any fireworks between them. Quatre then waved to everyone and started following Ami.  
  
"Ja ne minna-chan. I'll see you all tomorrow at Rei-chan's shrine," called Ami before she was out of reach of hearing.  
  
There were murmered giggles among the girls as they watched Ami-chan leave. Trowa was a bit upset, but he knew to trust Quatre.  
  
"Well, that settles it for one of you, but how about the rest. Usagi, you think your parents would allow one to stay at your house?" asked Rei.  
  
"Are you kidding me? If I brought guys home poppa would have a heart attack, and momma, she would go balistic. I'm not even going to try my parents," yelled Usagi.  
  
"Well, it was just a suggestion so don't go all psycho on me here," yelled Rei. She then calmed down a little bit. "I suppose Michiru-san and Haruka- san already have too many people living with them, right?" She watched as the two nodded. "And, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan live with them. That leaves Minako-chan, Mako-chan and I. Mako-chan, do you think Trowa-kun could stay with you?"  
  
Rei watched as Trowa and Makoto nodded approval, though Trowa reluctantly, for he thought that Makoto probably couldn't cook. She looked too tomboyish.  
  
"And Minako, would your mom mind Wufei?"  
  
"No, she's out of town for two weeks, even if she wasn't she wouldn't care," said Minako thinking, 'Ok Wufei-ko, you're all mine now koi. Stuck with me until you can get back to your world. Hee, hee!'  
  
Wufei just gave a small look of terror as he saw Minako's face.  
  
"I guess that leaves Heero and Duo. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind if they stayed at the shrine. In fact, he might like it. He says Yuuichiro has been slacking off in his work. As long as you two wouldn't mind doing a few chores, I'm sure he wouldn't care. What do you say?" questioned Rei.  
  
"Well, it's ok with me, and Mr. Silent here probably doesn't mind. Do you koi?" said Duo cheerfully.  
  
Heero nodded and shoved Duo's braid in his mouth, tired of him publically displaying so much affection. Besides, he was getting tired of seeing Old Faithful everytime Wufei saw them kiss.  
  
"Ok well, it is getting late, we should all be heading home. It's 21:00 right now," said Rei.  
  
"Wow, that late, momma's going to kill me. I'm out! Ja ne!" yelled Usagi as she ran off. The others laughed at Usagi's antics.  
  
"Well, we gotta be going too. Wufei and I are going to be spending some quality time together. Bye everyone." She went over and grabbed Wufei's arm in hers and started dragging him off. "Come on Fei-chan."  
  
"Get your hands off of me onna, and don't call me Fei-chan. Hey, get away from me!" shouted Wufei as he was dragged off towards Minako's house. Everyone laughed. Even Heero and Trowa had to stiffle giggles at the situation their friend was in.  
  
"Ok well I have to go. Usa-ko and I are planning on going to the park tomorrow, so bye everyone. Sayonara," Mamoru said as he bowed and left.  
  
Trowa walked over and looked at Makoto. When he couldn't get his message across silently, he finally had to communicate with words. "Are we going to be leaving soon, I'm pretty tired?"  
  
"Of course, follow me. Sayonara minna-san," called Makoto as she left towards her house with Trowa following.  
  
Haruka and Michiru then waved and left, holding hands. They seemed to be giggling at what had just happened. Hotaru went over to Heero and Duo and bowed. She then walked back to Setsuna. Setsuna took her hand and they started following after Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Well, that leaves us. Come on, grandpa is going to kill me if I don't finish my chores before going to bed, follow me," said Rei.  
  
"What about the suits? I don't want anybody touching my suit?" asked Heero, bringing Duo closer to him as the air was getting colder.  
  
"Oh, we'll leave them in the water for now. I'm sure they'll be fine," said Rei. She could see that Heero wasn't happy with her answer and she put her hands up in a prayer-like fashion. "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go. Akuryo taisan!" She screamed as a white parchment flew towars the lake and put a mysterious green glow over it. "There now everything will be fine. Nothing evil will come towards them, and no humans will notice anything different about the lake. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"It will be fine for tonight," said Heero in a cold manner.  
  
"Come on, lighten up. Geez, you don't have to be silent all the time," said Duo.  
  
"Baka"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Baka, shut up or no fun later!"  
  
"Eep! Ok."  
  
Rei just sighed and muttered under her breath, "Is this how all gay guys act?"  
  
"What?" came the two's reply.  
  
"Oh nothing, follow me please," said ray cooly.  
  
As the three headed towards Rei's, a new light appeared in the sky. More time travellers were on their way, or was it just the beginning of a new romantic relationship?  
  
Owari  
  
(well, for now at least)  
  
Ok, I know that wasn't too long, but give me a break, I just started writing it. But, if you dread reading another, sorry. The second chapter is coming out soon. Oh, email me with comments, questions, and flames, I want to hear all of your responses. Ja ne.  
  
Email me at: alita_schratwieser@hotmail.com 


	2. All Will Find Out Something About Themse...

Gundam Wing Meets Sailor Moon  
  
By: Choriny Mandrez  
  
As Ami entered the door to her house she flicked on the light. She put her coat on a rack next to the door and walked over to the table. She picked up a postcard she had brought in earlier.  
  
"Well, Quatre, it looks like you can stay even longer. Mother had to fly to America on business. While there she was called for an emergency surgery in Saudia Arabia, because she's a renowned doctor," said Ami with a slight sadness to her tone.  
  
"That is my country, Saudia Arabia. It is a beautiful place, but I do hope your mother returns soon. I hate seeing sadness," Quatre said as he glanced around the room. A beautiful living room with the adjoining kitchen and dining room was in Ami's house. He could see a hallway with four doors. He guessed that one was for her, one for her mother, a bathroom, and probably a study, but he wasn't sure. "You have a very nice house here. You must like blue, because I see a lot of it here, ne?"  
  
Ami laughed a little. "Yes, I do, but it's the color of my mother star Mercury. I've always liked pale blue, the color of loneliness and friendship at the same time. Well, I guess I should show you your room, right?"  
  
As she turned around Quatre noticed she was wearing a short, light blue dress. It had straps that went around her neck. Quatre thought to himself, 'Why am I noticing these things first? She's just a girl, and Trowa is my soul mate, isn't he?'  
  
Ami motioned for Quatre to follow her. He did, but as he was walking he thought, 'This is just like the first time Trowa and I, nevermind.'  
  
As they started approaching the first door, Ami turned around and stopped. "For tonight you sleep where I sleep, ok?" As she saw Quatre blush very deeply she realized what she had said, "Ohmigosh! Gomen nasai, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you can sleep in here and I'll sleep in my mom's bed for tonight. I am sorry, I messed up on my English. Do you understand what I mean though?"  
  
Quatre slowly stopped blushing and then walked towardsher. He stopped right in front of her and bowed. "I am sorry too. I am only really good at speaking Arabic. Trowa usually communicates without words. I'm not really tired right now though. Do you have school tomorrow, Ami- chan?"  
  
"No, we are on our two week break, then we go in for summer, and after that exams. Why Quatre-kun?" asked Ami curiously.  
  
"Well, Trowa usually watches a movie with me, after that I fall asleep. Though we usually get distracted sometime in the middle, uh never mind. What I'm saying is it might be nice to watch a movie," explained Quatre.  
  
"Ok, first I want to get my nightclothes on though. Go wait in the living room for me, I'll be right there," said Ami as she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Minako dragged a half-stuggling, half-annoyed Wufei into her living room. She then locked the door.  
  
Meanwhile Wufei was thinking, *Help me! I'm trapped here, and this lady has to be insane or something, though she does have good taste. Oh, nevermind, I've never been in a mission like this. I don't think there's any escape either. Kama-sama, help me!*  
  
"Fei-ko, yeah that's what I'll call you. You don't mind do you?" said Minako in a romantic tone, batting her eyelashes and trying to act cute.  
  
Wufei walked over to the other side of the room and sighed, "Somebody shoot me, please!"  
  
"No, don't be so negative, after all, I'm 16, and look how happy I am! Please, just kiss me loverboy?" cried Minako in exasperation.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wufei says as he runs and locks himself in a room, what room, he couldn't tell. He then dared to look around. He noticed pictures of a certain girl with a short skirt and a mask. The caption underneath read 'Codename WA Sailor V!' He then noticed pictures of her playing volleyball. He could tell she really loved the sport, but the picture seemed to be taken over a couple years ago. It looked like she had given up the sport. He then saw a picture of three men, or what appeared to be men, singing and Minako seemed to have drawn hearts all over the picture. He decided that atleast he could sit down, he did lock the door after all. He sat down at a desk and started looking in the mirror.  
  
Wufei noticed a bang out of place and started to comb it back when he thought to himself, *What am I doing, I'm acting like an onna?!* He then pulled open one of the drawers, because it had something hanging out of it. He pulled out the paper and read part of it. It said that she had won the final round of an idol competion. He then put it back and stood up. Wufei was surprised at how she could be a soldier, yet still act like a teenager. *She gave up so much, yet she acts like she didn't give up anything. She's braver than looks tell. What am I saying, she's weak if she can't forget what's in the past, isn't she?*  
  
A knock was heard at the door and Wufei proceeded to open it. No one was there, but there was a tray of food set on the floor. Wufei picked it up and sat down on the bed, not bothering to close the door, because he heard music coming from the living room. He opened the note that was set on the tray.  
  
It read.  
  
Sorry I'm not the best cook, but here are some dumplings and rice if you want them. I'm also sorry for acting like that. Come on out to the living room. Ja ne! %^&^%  
  
He ate quickly, like a soldier, and decided it couldn't hurt to go out there. As he started to walk out he heard music coming from the living room. He snuck to the corner and looked around cautiouslly. *Baka,* he thought to himself. *I'm in her house, not a warzone.*  
  
He saw Minako dancing and singing to a song called 'Search for your love'. He recognized the song title from the poster he had seen. He then tried to stifle a laugh at what she was wearing. Minkako had on pajama pants that had little 'Sailor V's' on them. She was also wearing a Sailor Moon t-shirt.  
  
She turned around abrubtly and stared. "Hey, why are you laughing? What's wrong with these pants? Well, if you're not going to answer me, will you atleast sit down?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but can't woman ever wear something civilized? They say men can't dress. Well, anways, this is hard to say, but thankyou for the food," said Wufei with a slight hint of criticism to his voice.  
  
"Jeez, don't you ever act like a human? Well, anways, I'm sorry. I've just been really bummed out lately. I mean, I can never get a boyfriend. I don't think you have that problem do you?" asked Minako in an almost sad tone of voice.  
  
"I uh, I don't know what you mean by that onna! Wait, you mean if I can get a girlfriend easily. Well, since I already blurted it out stupidly, I am engaged to a woman named Sally. Is that all the information you need onna?" questioned Wufei, almost feeling sorry for the girl.  
  
"Well, don't give me an attitude or anything. Can't the cute guys ever be nicer than that? Well, I meant it when I said you were lucky. The legend is that the princess of Venus had a curse put on her, so that she could never find true love. And I'm her, I'm the princess of Venus. We've never found a way to conquer that curse. Do you know how hard it is to go on fighting for love and justice, when you've never had love? Do you know how it pains me when I see all my friends going out with guys, and I can't have any of that right now? I suppose you've never known this," cried out Minako in exasperation. She then started to cry softly, tears streaming down from her eyes. The blond, sad-eyed, girl sat down on her couch and just tried to calm down.  
  
Wufei didn't make any move to calm her, but he did fold his arms and say in a soldier-like manner, "Yes I do know what it is like to not have any free time. I am a Gundam pilot. I fight wars, I win wars, I lose wars, nothing more. I will not fight any more though, I am too weak. If you fall in love, you're weak. If you lose a battle, you're weak. If you try to live life with freeness, you're weak. The world is unjust. I would correct this, but I've already shown too much weakness. I do not deserve to fight in Nataku."  
  
Minako just stared in amazement at how much insulting he could do to himself. She then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. "No, you're not weak, if you were you wouldn't have survived."  
  
Wufei gave Minako a stern look. "Good! Then I wouldn't have to show weakness in this world any more. How can you act like a teenager and be yourself? You're a soldier! Why don't you act like one? I saw the 'Idol Competition' flyer. How could you even sign up for that, don't you have to fight?!"  
  
~"What my heart says" by Monica starts playing in the background~  
  
"Yes, but beacause the time was so rough I decided to go for it. Usagi told me, 'I want you to go for it, because it's such a time'. My dream is to become an idol someday, I just decided that it could wait for now. I do act like a soldier, and I can also act like a teenager. I can be myself, but still fight. Can't you do that? "  
  
"No, Minako-chan, I can't. I fight and I battle, there's isn't time for being a teenager, which I already said. Soldiers are supposed to fight, and they are not supposed to act like foolish, boy crazed, onnas!" yelled Wufei angrily.  
  
"I'm not a foolish, boy crazed, onna. I'm just a teenager trying to be myself and fight for the earth at the same time. You would love it if you discovered what truly being a teenager was," said Minako with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well, this is home, not much, but hey! I can afford it. Come on in, don't be scared of me?" said Makoto as she closed the door and took off her shoes.  
  
"." spoke Trowa.  
  
"Can't you say any more than that? Well, anyways, I'm going to make dinner. You like sukiyaki?" asked Makoto.  
  
Trowa juust watched as she walked towards what was apparently the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she took out and prepared everything they'd need for their meal. She put the sukiyaki onto cook and grabbed out some fresh vegetables. As she started mixing these, she looked over at Trowa. "Could you pass me the wasabe sauce please. It adds a nice flavor to the vegetables. It's in the cupboard up there."  
  
(Comment from friend here: "wingZERO and HeavyArms...now that's a cute couple")  
  
Trowa saw where she was pointing and grabbed out the sauce without much effort. He tossed it her who caught it without much effort. "Thanx."  
  
After she finished with the vegetables, she left them to cook on the stove for minute. She took off her apron and hung it above the door. She then looked over to the tall silent man and grinned. "You don't talk much do you? Well, I'm Makoto and I hope you don't mind staying here. I only wish Motoki would let me clean his apartment again, though now I'm just dreaming. Where do you live, what do you do for a living? I'm sorry, but I'm just curious, though now I'm sounding like Usagi-chan. You have those giant suits though, what are they?"  
  
Meanwhile, Tro-chan is thinking. *Geez, she talks as much as Duo. Wait, no the blond one did that. Well, I can't answer all her questions right now. Though, I might actually be able to talk some here. I mean that bet between Heero and I on who can say the fewest words in public doesn't count here does it?*  
  
"Well, I used to live in the colony L3, but now I live in Saudia Arabia, in Quatre's mansion," said Trowa quietly, acting as if he could barely speak.  
  
"What's a 'colony'?" asked Makoto in a curious sort of way. "I mean colonies here are way out of the time scheme. So, what's a colony where you live? With the information I gathered, I'm guessing you're from pretty far into the future, and certainly not our future."  
  
"You're correct, I'm from the year After Colony 197. A colony is somewhat, well, probably like a satalite people can live on. They are scientifically organized to be almost like earth though. I guess it depends on what your definition of a clean, healthy earth is," replied Trowa jokingly. (Nani? Trowa joking! This doesn't happen often.)  
  
"Sugoi!" Just then Makoto turned around. "Well, I think the food is done, so I better get it on the table, I'm starved!" She turned around and grabbed the food out, bringing the dishes over to the table. She then grabbed a couple glasses and poured water, setting the now full glasses on the table in the dining room. She looked over at Trowa. "Go ahead and sit down," Makoto said as she sat in the seat across from Trowa's.  
  
Trowa started eating, skeptical of the food at first. After all, a tomboy can't cook, or can they?  
  
Makoto stared over at Trowa, waiting for his response to the food. "Well."  
  
"." said Trowa.  
  
"Come on, give me something more than that. Can't you speak atleast a little," asked Makoto politely, popping rice into her mouth with chopsticks.  
  
"Well, since Heero isn't here, that bed, er I mean bet doesn't count, does it Mako-chan."  
  
"What bet are you talking about," questioned Makoto, her face turning red from Trowa's er, mistake.(well, she hoped it was a mistake.)  
  
"Well, we had a bet on who could say the fewest words in public. So far, I think I'm winning. Though, the ironic thing is I once won an award for being the most talkitive person in my class when I was younger," said Trowa with a grin.  
  
Makoto just laughed a little bit. "Some of you Gundam Pilots are odd. I didn't think that was possible after meeting Haruka-san and Michiru- san. I also didn't think there were that many gay soldiers, no offense."  
  
"None taken, but you are a really good cook. Thankyou for the hospitality, Makoto-chan."  
  
"Call me Mako-chan, please!" said Makoto with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Ok, Mako-chan, but if you want I can make us a cake for dessert!" said Trowa with a laugh.  
  
"You've got it, but only if I can put the frosting on!" replied Makoto. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, between the two unsuspecting teenagers.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rei walked in misery as she led the two young boys towards the temple. She was approaching the stairs and they were pretty far behind. "Yo, pick up the pace here. Do your lovin' after we get there not now," she said as she noticed Duo flirting continuosly with Heero.  
  
Heero just pushed Duo's face away from his and gave him a small smirk meaning. ^Later, when we're alone, then you can have all the fun you want.^  
  
Rei just gagged and turned around, continueing up the temple steps. She looked back to see that they were finally waking up the steps after her. Meanwhile she was thinking. *What is grandpa going to say about those two? Of course, he's already met Haruka and Michiru, so those two won't seem that bad around them.*  
  
As she reached the top she looked over to see Yuichiro frantically trying to sing. She plugged her ears, and calmly got the broom. As she chased him around the temple grounds, screaming obscenities, Heero and Duo arrived at the top of the steps.  
  
Yuichiro stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw the boy and girl arrive. Heero looked over at Rei and calmly asked, "So where are we staying anyways?"  
  
Yuichiro, thinking that this was Rei's new boyfriend got really angry and started screaming. He ran towards Heero and tried to punch him. With little effort Heero moved out of the way and kneed him in the groin. Yuichiro fell to the ground and curled into a ball.  
  
Rei just walked over and looked at him. "You idiot! It's not like I'm dating him, you're my boyfriend. Why don't you get a reality check? They didn't have a place to stay so I let them stay here. You're so immature!"  
  
Duo and Heero just looked at each other in confusion as Rei dragged Yuichiro off into the doors of the temple. Just as Duo was going to start dragging Heero towards the temple he felt someone grab his butt. He turned around to see a very short, old man behind him.  
  
"Hey good looking," said the old man in a sassy voice. "Would you like to work here, and maybe I can catch a date or two. I'm sure your silent man over there wouldn't mind if I got to kiss you. Maybe I can even have a pair of your panties, come on sweetie, nothing to be afraid of." He started to move closer to Duo wearing a cheesy grin.  
  
"Get away from me you ecchi old man. Come on Heero, help me," cried Duo in exasperation. Heero just stood there and watched as the little man and put his hand up Duo's shirt. Duo jumped back and hid behind Heero, which brought a chuckle from the normally silent one.  
  
Grandpa just jumped back and turned a crimson shade of red. "You, you're not a girl. Why couldn't you have told me? What, you want a grandpa to be gay nowadays? All I wanted was a date with a nice girl, and it turns out to be a guy. I'll show you greatfullness." With that Rei's grandpa walked off muttering swear words to himself until he got back inside the temple doors.  
  
Rei then came back out in her temple outfit. She marched over to them. "Well, get a move on you two! You're not living here for free. You've got some chores to do, so GET MOVING!" Rei yelled as she handed each of them a broom. Suddenly Heero and Duo looked at each other. Duo was thinking that maybe it won't be so easy living here after all.  
  
The last thing seen that night was four shooting stars sailing through the sky towards earth. Three shining lights soaring towards a single park, followed by a glowing light of fire. Also a rift in time caused a slight shake in the earth.  
  
End "Chapter 2: All will find out something about themselves" Will this be the beginning of a new battle? Will a new romance bud, or will old fires be reunited? Find out in Chapter 3: Peace, planets, and love reunited. 


	3. Peace, Planets, and Love Reunited

****

Gundam Wing Meets Sailor Moon

Chapter 3: Peace, Planets, and Love Reunited!

Usagi just looked in the mirror and happily held out a Tuxedo Mask doll. She brought it in front of her and started talking happily and dancing around the room.

"Mamo-chan, what do you think of me? Am I the best girl you've ever seen? Won't you kiss me and do naughty things to me?"

She then put her hand out, doing her best Mamoru impression in front of her mirror. "Yes, my dear Usa-ko. You are the only girl I could ever love and your beauty surpasses all else. I want you to be mine tonight."

Usagi started laughing and threw herself down on the bed with the doll. She then quickly got up as she saw a shooting light threw the window. Blond hair flew as she ran over to the window, quickly dropping the doll. As she looked out, she saw that the shooting stars she saw had disappeared into Tokyo Park. She threw on a skirt and vest and started sneaking down the hall. She grabbed a flashlight off the table in the hallway, and was halfway down the stairs when she heard her dad. She immediately turned around and stood straight, hiding the flashlight behind her back.

"Tsukino Usagi, where are you going this late at night?!" yelled Usagi's father.

"I'm going to get a drink papa," said Usagi with a hint of slyness to her voice.

"Oh ok," said papa Tsukino as he started walking back into his room. "But wait a minute, why are you dressed?"

Usagi then got a plan to get her father off her back. She put the flashlight behind her back and said with a smile, "Well, because it was so hot that I slept in my underwear, and then I couldn't find my pajamas. So, I decided it was better to be dressed when I came down here in case some burglar was trying to rob us."

Her father just blushed and walked back into his room, saying "Ok fine honey, don't be down there long."

Usagi laughed and walked outside and crossed her arms over her chest shivering. "Too hot, hardly. It's freezing out here!" She walked to where she saw the light. When she got to Tokyo Park she started looking around. 

Getting scared, she started to shiver even more. "H-h-hello…anybody out…t-t-there?" she called into the night. Usagi then heard a rustling noise in the bush beside her and screamed. She started to run, but tripped over a log and flew onto her face. "Ow, ow, ow! My leg hurts! Waaaahhhhhhhh!"

A figure walked out of the bushes, but Usagi didn't notice, because she was still crying louder than the alarms in Pearl Harbor. The figure walked out and laughed, putting his hand out towards Usagi. "Come on dumpling, you can't have fun if you don't stop crying."

She looked up as the figure pulled her to her feet. She sniffled and looked at who it was. "Seiya!"

Seiya just laughed and then looked at Usagi. "Now come on, you have to say it sometime…"

"What?" asked Usagi.

Seiya just waved his hand in the air and cried out happily. "High power, hyper! Let's!"

Usagi punched him but then jumped into his arms. "Seiya, I'm so happy. I never thought I'd see you again." She hugged him really tightly.

Seiya, having the normal reaction any guy would have to this, threw his arms around her too and looked out surprised. "Wow, she's already hugging me and I just got back."

Laughing was heard behind the two and Seiya moved away from Usagi to see Kakyuu-hime, Taiki, and Yaten standing there. Kakyuu-hime moved and looked over at Usagi. "Well Usagi-chan, forgetting about Mamoru-san already? How bad of you, but it is nice to see you again." She bowed respectively as Usagi blushed.

Usagi just laughed and looked over at Kakyuu, bowing too. She then stood up and watched as the fireball princess did the same. "Eh, what do you mean? I'm just Seiya's friend." Yaten immediately broke out into laughter again, Taiki having to stifle his. Usagi looked around confused, a sweatdrop appearing on her head. "Why does everyone laugh at me when I say that?"

Taiki then stepped forward (and yes both of the other two are already in their 'guy' forms. This is going off the anime, not the manga.). He smiled at Usagi and started to speak. "We came back to this earth, because we sensed a rift in the electrical current of energy on this spherical object." Usagi sweatdropped (majorly, I mean how is she supposed to understand the spherical crap?).

Yaten then stepped forward. He coughed and started to speak. "Let me put simply what Taiki-kun means to say. We sensed a change in the energy of this planet. Isn't that right my looove." Yaten leaned on Taiki and started acting like a nagging wife.

Taiki struggled to push him off and then started to run around Princess Kakyuu as Yaten chased him. Seiya started to laugh. Kakyuu finally coughs loudly after they have been chasing each other for a few minutes. "Excuse me! Stop this!" Shen the calmed down and looked over at Usagi. "We will be staying for a while."

Usagi just looked over at her. "I think I might know where that energy came from. Some strange guys showed up here earlier today. But, if you are going to be staying on earth, shouldn't you become like a human too."

Kakyuu smiled and looked at Usagi. "You're having one of your smart moments aren't you?" Usagi just looked confused again as Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten started laughing again. "Well, you are right. I must have an identity around here." As she said this, her princess dress started to fade out. 

Her new outfit became a pair of black dress pants with a red blouse. The blouse had red meshed see-through sleeves. The symbol on her forehead started to fade out as her hair became almost like Setsuna's. There were a couple of differences though. Her hair was red and shortened to only being down to below her waist, and she had two buns, one on each side of her head. 

She then bowed politely and smiled at Usagi. "Konnichiwa. My name is Hoshino Shinbi, but you may call me Shinbi-san." (Note: Her name is written in the Japanese way, last name first.) 

Taiki's mouth dropped as he said, "True beauty"

And Yaten finished it, "of a star?"

Seiya then smiled and put his hand out, shaking hers. "It fits you well Kakyuu-sama. And I am Seiya Kou. You could call me Kou-san, but then you'd be calling three guys Kou."

(Note: Shinbi means 'True beauty' while Hoshino means 'of star'. Also another note, the Three Lights names are Kou. Kou means light, this explains why they are the Three Lights. They are not brothers, but rather their first names are Kou. But, the reason everyone calls them by their last names is, you wouldn't want to call three guys the same thing, would you?)

Usagi just smiled and cocked her head to one side, putting her hand behind her head. "Well, we should probably go somewhere other than the park. It's late out, and it's getting kind of creepy."

Seiya smiled as he looked over at her. "I'll walk you home odango. Shinbi-san, Taiki and Yaten can show you where we stayed when we were last on earth." He then whispered over to Usagi. "And, I'll get to spend some quality time alone with you, odango atama."

Usagi looked oddly at him as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Eh, don't think that way Seiya!"

Shinbi, Taiki, and Yaten immediately broke out into laughter again. As Seiya started to walk Usagi toward her house, Taiki and Yaten made kissing faces. Shinbi had to stifle her laughter again at this. 

As Usagi was walking she flipped open her wrist communicator and sent a message out to the other senshi. "I sent a message telling them to meet me in the park tomorrow morning. Demo, Seiya you can't stay at my house."

Seiya smiled as they got up to her porch. "I know, I didn't want you to walk home alone though. I can be your knight in shining armor. Your so kawaii!" Usagi blushed as Seiya leaned in towards her. She leaned away a bit, but not too much as he kissed her. After a moment she moved his face away from hers.

"Seiya, I have Mamo-chan. We love each other. You and I are only friends, but he's…" she said.

Seiya cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. "Am I not good enough?" He stared directly into her eyes. "Odango…you are the one I have loved since I got here. I have never thought of you as only a friend, but much more. So please tell me, and then I'll leave you alone if you want. Am I not good enough?" He smiled sweetly at her.

(Note: Just an out of story note from me. Oh wouldn't I love to be Usagi?! Wouldn't you! I mean Seiya's just so kawaii, how could anyone say no to his cute smiles?)

Usagi blushed deeper. "Ano…demo…ano…Seiya? Mamo-chan and I…well it is destiny."

Seiya still stared deeply into her eyes. "But…what is destiny? If it weren't for destiny would it be love?" Usagi hesitated, but Seiya put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Well tell me, would you be in love with him if it weren't for destiny? If so, then I'll leave." Seiya started to walk back down the steps.

Usagi ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No, truthfully, no. I don't think I would be in love with him if it weren't for destiny."

Seiya smiled and whispered into her ear, "Thankyou…" He kissed her and she didn't resist this time. He sat her down on the porch as they kissed, but then got up and whispered, "I must go."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

_In the very far future in Crystal Tokyo…_

Chibiusa looked around confused as she noticed that her father, Endymion, was not there. "Papa-san, where are you? Papa-san!" She noticed that he was nowhere in the palace and walked into her mother's room. "Mother, where is Papa?"

Queen Serenity smiled and looked at Chibiusa. As Chibiusa came up to her, she started to get nervous. "What is it Small Lady Serenity?"

(Note: I'm going to refer to her as Chibiusa to keep things simpler.)

Chibiusa jumped onto the bed next to her mother and put her arms around Queen Serenity's neck. "Mother, where is he? I can't find him anywhere."

Queen Serenity softly smiled as she pulled Chibiusa closer. "Small Lady Serenity, since you are now older I can tell you. I was only married to Endymion to ensure that the Earth would stay friendly towards me once they remembered the past fights between the earth and the moon. That is why we were married. We have slept in the same bed, but never actually slept together. We finally decided that we couldn't stay together if we didn't love each other."

Chibiusa looked at her hands and then back up into Queen Serenity's face. "But then, how am I here?"

Queen Serenity smiled as another figure entered the room from one of the opposite doors. "Endymion is not your real father. Look over there." The figure went over and sat down on the bed next to Chibiusa.

Chibiusa looked at the man with long black hair and then back to her mother. "You mean he…?"

Queen Serenity's smile became larger. "Yes. I would like you to meet Prince Kou of the planet Kinmokou. He is your father. I have been in love with him all the time, even when I was married to Endymion-sama. Endymion and I have been friends in this life, but we are not lovers as we were in the Silver Millenium. Do you understand now? I really hope this doesn't hurt you."

Chibiusa looked over at Prince Kou and smiled, a little sad. "It will be hard getting adjusted to that you are my father, but that is alright. I do not know that I can call you father so quickly though, because I still think of Endymion as my father. Can you accept that?"

Prince Kou smiled and put his arm around Chibiusa s Serenity moved closer to the two of them. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my daughter. I am just happy to be able to actually talk to my daughter after over 900 years of watching from the shadows."

Queen Serenity smiled, "And, Endymion will still come to visit you."

All three of them hugged, as they didn't have to hide anything anymore.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Makoto laughed as Trowa hit her with yet another pillow. "Stop, ok, ok, I surrender!" Makoto laughed as Trowa pushed her onto the couch. He backed up and sat next to her. "Wow! Trowa-san, I guess you are a good fighter."

Trowa just smirked as he looked over at her. "Well, it comes with being a Gundam pilot, and a circus clown."

Makoto smiled happily and said, "Sugoi! You're a circus performer? How neat is that? That must mean that you are very talented." She then heard the beeping of her wrist communicator and looked at it. "Oh, Usagi-chan just says for everyone to meet her in the park tomorrow morning. Guess I don't have to wake up early, she'll never be there on time!"

Trowa just laughed. "Is she that irresponsible? Well, nevermind I already saw how she acts. As for what you said before, you don't have to be too talented to do acrobatics, and plus, my sister is a knife thrower. I'm usually her target!"

Makoto gave Trowa a scared look. "That must be strange, having things thrown at you. Enemies trying to kill you is one thing, but on your own free will."

Trowa just smiled. "It isn't really that bad. It's actually kind of fun. I've been cut a couple of times, but not that bad." Trowa motioned to the side of his face above his ear. He then looked over and saw the picture of her parents. "Mako-chan, if I may ask this, why do you live on your own?"

Makoto's look softened a little as she started to look sad. "My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was 12. I've been living on my own ever since."

Trowa put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

Makoto just shrugged the sadness off as she looked back over at him. "Oh, I've gotten past that now. Just no high flying things for me! We should probably get to sleep soon; it's getting late. You can take this couch."

Trowa looked over at Makoto questioningly. "I'm a little worried about Quatre. Him and I have been growing apart over this past week. I'll be able to talk to him tomorrow, right?"

Makoto just smiled. "Yeah, we're meeting Usagi-chan in the park, and everyone else will be there too."

She barely finished the sentence when somebody fell on top of her, knocking her to the couch. The girl immediately got off the couch and both Trowa and Makoto could see that she had brown, curly hair. 

Trowa just looked at her in surprise. "Catherine!"

Catherine looked at him the same way. "Trowa!"

They both then said together. "What are you doing here?"

Trowa then looked at her. "Well, it's hard to explain but all of the Gundam's crashed into this lake, and…"

Makoto then cut him off. "And you're sorta in a different dimension. Hi, I'm Makoto, but you can call me Mako-chan."

Trowa looked over at Catherine and said, "I can't really explain it, but you can come with us to the park tomorrow to figure all of this out."

Catherine just sighed. "I have a feeling I need sleep."

They all headed off to sleep, with Catherine sleeping on the other couch, to await the next morning.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Quatre and Ami both laughed at the same time as they watched the movie "She's All That". Ami just smiled as she looked over at Quatre. She said to him in English, "Do you like English movie?"

Quatre smiled and said back, but in Japanese, "Yes, very much. I do not understand all of it, but most."

Ami stood up. "Yes, me too. I'm going to go make some popcorn. I will be back." She walked in and turned on the microvave, while muttering to herself almost silently. "He's so nice. What is this feeling I have? Attraction…? No, he's engaged. Crush…? No definitely not. He is fun to be around though."

She walked back in carrying a bowl of popcorn under her arm and sat back down. She set it between both of them as they continued to watch the movie. They both were watching the movie as they were eating popcorn, so they didn't really notice when they both put their hands into the popcorn bowl at the same time. 

Quatre then accidentaly brushed his hand up against Ami's sending shivers down his spine and making both of them as red as apples. Quatre just smiled. "Um…sorry about that."

Ami just blushed and turned back to face the movie. "It's…ok."

Quatre then turned back and continued to watch the movie. He kept thinking ~What was that? Why did I feel that sort of energy when I touched her hand? I mean…I didn't mean to do it. But…I felt. No…I have Trowa.~

As the movie ended they both seemed to be in deep thought. As the credits were rolling they still continued to sit there. At the same time they both looked over to ask how the movie was, but they were so closs that when the looked over, their lips were mere millimeters from each others. 

Ami's breath stopped as she looked into his eyes. As they both opened their mouths to speak, those millimeters disappeared. Their mouths met and for a second they stayed there. They then backed up a little and opened their eyes, neither daring to speak first. 

Ami just blushed and put her hands over her face. "I'm…sorry."

Quatre then pulled her hands off of her face as he looked into her eyes again. "It's really ok. I just don't understand, what is this feeling? I already have a soul mate."

Ami continued to blush as Quatre held her hands in his. "I know and…I've never been in love before." They continued to stare at each other until Quatre closed the gap and they kissed. This time they stayed their, their lips locked in something that they couldn't describe. 

As their faces parted Quatre sat back against the couch again. Ami did the same. At the same time they looked over at each other and spoke, "Did you feel something? I know that I…you go first. No you. No go ahead."

Ami then finally gave up and spoke. "What I mean is…I have not felt like this before. I do not understand why. Quatre…I think I really like you. It feels weird."

Quatre just blushed and smiled. "I don't know what it is. I felt a passion when I kissed you, but it was something different than with Trowa. It was a new feeling, but I like it."

Ami then whispered as she tensely put her hand on Quatre's, "Me too…"

Quatre and Ami moved in to kiss again when Ami heard a beeping that made her jump. She checked her wrist communicator but then set it down on the coffee table and looked back at Quatre. "It was only Usagi-chan. She has called all of us to a meeting tomorrow in Tokyo Park. That is, if she wakes up early enough."

They both laughed a little, but then their gazes fell upon one another again. Immediately they were both rushed off into the world of romance as their lips met again.(Don't worry SandrockxHeavyarms fans, I'll probably keep going with the actual pairing, you'll just have to read to find out.)

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Rei walked down the hall carrying laundry towards the bathroom. As she opened the door, she didn't notice that there was somebody in there. As she set the towals down on top of one of the cabinets she looked over to see both Heero and Duo in the bath. She blushed furiously and immediately turned around, running out of the bathroom without closing the door. 

At the moment Yuuichiro walked by and saw Rei run out blushing. He decided to check what she was running from. As Yuuichiro walked in he was a little mad, fearing that it may have been the same case as when Rei walked in on Mamoru. Once he looked in and saw the two men in the bath, he immediately turned and ran too.

The third person to discover Heero and Duo was an unsuspecting grandpa. He just walked in and started to speak, "Rei, make sure that those guests of yours…" He was stopped as he looked over and saw the two nude men in the tub. He noticed that one was the same guy that he had hit on, thinking Duo was a girl before of course. Grandpa's mouth dropped and his face turned red, but he continued to stare at what they were doing. Then he shook his head and walked out muttering, "Ew, why would I want to see that? I'm only ecchi when it comes to girls."

At this Heero and Duo finally turned to realize what had just happened. They both blushed and Duo just laughed a little. "Maybe we should get out of here and go to bed."

Rei walked back to her bedroom and sad down on her bed, beginning to brush her hair. "Why me? Why did I have to end up with the two gay lovers? Not that they are bad people, but they can be annoying. I need to get those two working. They aren't living here for free!"

Just as she said this, another person tumbled onto her bed from out of the sky. She looked over to see a girl about her age with short purpleish hair had landed there. "Who are you?" asked Rei.

The girl looked over at her, a little confused, and replied in English, "I'm Hilde Schbeiker, and you are?"

Rei just scratched her head. "Oh, English. I'm Rei Hino. From what it looks like, you showed up out of nowhere too."

Hilde nodded her head. "Yeah, it looks like it. I wonder where Duo is. I was heading over to meet him when it looks like I showed up here."

"Duo?" asked Rei. "You mean the one with long hair that looks like a girl."

Hilde laughed a little. "That's him; he runs, he hides, but he never lies. Has he showed up here too?"

"Yes, him and Heero are staying in this temple too. I could show you to them if you'd like. I need to put them to work anyways."

Hilde and Rei both got up and started walking around the temple looking for the pair.

They both seemed to have the same idea as they wandered down towards the prayer room.

Hilde smiled and looked over at Rei, "You're serious about what you were saying before, aren't you?"

Rei laughed as she started to speak, "What? You don't believe me? I'm serious, I really am."

Hilde just crossed her arms as she walked. "You can't seriously tell me that Duo is gay. I mean, it's Duo."

"I'm serious, I only walked in on him and Heero making out in the tub," said Rei as she smiled. "You don't believe that the serious guy would be gay either, do you?"

Hilde shrugged her shoulders as he started to walk into the prayer room, "No, I seriously don't…HELLO!"

They had both noticed the same thing as they looked over behind the fire. Their mouths dropped as they saw the two guys having…well let's just say doing some really naughty things. 

Rei walked over and stood above the two, not caring that she was…um interrupting. "Why couldn't you two atleast find a bedroom to do that in? It's not your temple."

Heero and Duo immediately stood up and wrapped blankets around their waists. Duo then looked over and noticed Hilde, who was blushing furiously. "Oh, hiya Hilde! How are you?"

Hilde just looked over cautiously. "Duo?! You…nevermind. Well, I'm fine, I guess."

Duo just blushed and started to reply, "Oh, this! This is nothing. I'm fine, you must have showed up in a weird way too. Heero and I were just…"

Heero cut him off and shoved his braid in his mouth. "Don't even say it baka!"

Duo coughed out hair and then looked over at Heero. "I was just going to say that we were fighting and happened to show up here. Who's the one with the dirty mind now? Maybe we should all get to bed though."

Rei just smirked. "Yes, we should. And then tomorrow, you guys are going to be put to work."

Hilde just walked off muttering goodnight to the others. Heero and Duo still stood there.

Rei finally said, "And you two, get a room!"

They finally all went off their separate ways to their beds. Hilde slept on the floor in Rei's room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Minako walked back into the living room, carrying more tea. She handed Wufei a cup, and then sat down on her knees near the table. "So, Wufei-kun, what did you do before you joined your war?"

Wufei looked over and let his hair out of the poneytail, "I was a fighter almost all my life. I trained under a master martial artist on the colony of L5 when I was younger, but my true love was being a scholar. When I was fourteen I was married to a woman named Meiran, but it was an arranged marriage. I believed her foolish for fighting, and fot the fact that she wanted to be called Nataku. How could a woman want to be called one of the greatest Chinese warriors that ever lived? And that was my mistake. A few weeks later she went off to fight against the OZ army by herself. I went in to rescue her, but it was too late. She died in my arms in a field of flowers." Wufei looked down at this.

Minako looked saddened and replied, "I'm sorry. Did you love her?"

Wufei looked back into Minako's eyes. "No, Minako-chan, I did not. But I still felt that I caused her death. And I still do, but I keep fighting in her honor. The man who killed her is dead, but he let himself die. But, in the end, I did end up calling my Gundam…Nataku, in her honor."

Minako smiled, "Then, her memory will never be forgotten. She is the same as all of us. We all value life and want to help each other. But, we know that we must fight in order to keep this earth safe. There is no one else who could come to match these youma we face….that is why we fight." She stops as she hears the beep on her communicator. She looks at it and then back up. "Usagi-chan wants us to meet her in the park tomorrow. That shouldn't be a problem."

Wufei then looked at Minako, "What was your past like?"

"Well…" Minako started to say. "When I was younger, I met a talking cat named Artemis. You might have seen him, he's the white cat with the crescent moon on his head. Where is he anyways? Ah…probably out on a date with Luna. Luna is the black cat with the crescent moon on her head. Well anyways, when I was younger, I met him. And he told me about my identity as Sailor V. I lived in England at that time. I fought crime there, and a couple of youma, but most were easy. Then…I started to fall in love. I fell in love with a guy named Kaitou Ace. Ace seemed like a nice guy, and we were really close. Then I realized, he was the enemy." She looked down at her hands. "I ended up having to kill him. Then I discovered that I needed to come help the senshi here, so that's what I did!"

Wufei looked at her as he sipped his tea. "War always has casualties."

"But our wars are not like yours, we can still have fun!" Minako cried out. She looked at the radio and turned it on. "Here, let me show you." She started to dance and put her hand out. "Come on Wufei-kun. Let yourself have some fun. You fell in love, so it means you can have some enjoyment."

"I do not dance," said Wufei flatly. But, his answer wasn't what Minako-chan wanted and she pulled him up and started to dance with him. "Minako-chan, what do you think you are doing?"

"Making you have some fun," Minako said laughing.

Just then a flash of light was seen and a girl came crashing down on Minako's coffee table, breaking it. The girl was rather tall, had curled brown pigtails, and was wearing a green shirt with a brown jacket.

Minako jumped onto Wufei, putting her arms around his shoulders, due to the shock. "Ah, who are you?"

The brown-haired girl looked at the sight and frowned, "Why Wufei, with another girl already I see? How much honor does that have?"

Wufei dropped Minako on the couch, and stood face to face to mee the brown-haired girl. "I have plenty of honor!" he shouted. "Besides, Minako-chan was just letting me stay at this house for the night, because I had no where else to stay. I arrived here the same way you did, onna!"

"I would appreciate to not be called that, and before you meantion it, I am not weak," replied Sally.

"Yes you are, all onna are weak!"

"Well, this onna isn't! What a thing to say to your fiance!"  
"And I chose you to be my fiance, it was just destiny you fool."

"And was it destiny that screwed me in the office yesterday too!"

Wufei blushed, "I remember it that you were the one who initiated that."

"Video reports and Noin's observations may prove otherwise."

"She was watching us!"

"She was monitoring the security cameras! I guess you aren't always cautious about things!"

"I remember that you didn't give me the time to be cautious, you seemed so eager to get my shirt off!"

Minako just stared in amaging, her thoughts not really making sense. Were these two arguing, or flirting? Were they making accusations at each other, or were they being friendly? From Wufei's usual manners, she wasn't really sure which was going on. She just found it extremely fascinating, and in some cases, good for blackmail. So, she just sat down on the couch, hoping they would forget she was there.

"Eager to get your shirt off, my skirt was hiked up even before my hands touched you!" Sally yelled at him.

"Oh, you're hands were touching me alright! They were definitely touching me!"

"And was this before or after you put a hand up my shirt?"

"I never put a hand up your shirt, sexual actions are unjust if they are done wrong."

"Oh, so now you're admitting you were wrong at something."

"I didn't admit anything onna! I never do anything wrong!"

"Well, then apparantly sex isn't considered something in your book, because you definitely are not good at it!"

"Not good at it! I'm good at anything I do, I am an honourable person! And to have honor, you must do things correctly!"

"Well, if you did things correctly, then I wouldn't be having this morning sickness!"

"You mean you're pregnant, and before marriage! Oh Kami-sama forgive me!"

"So, you admit that something went wrong?"

"I didn't admit anything."  
"But you admit that you're not good at sex."

"I am great at sex, and if I have a son, he will be too."

"What if you have a daughter?"

"Then, she'll be as argumental as her mother."

"So now I'm argumental Mr. Sex God!"

"That's right I'm a sex god!" Wufei then growled.

Minako decided this would be a good time to slip out. Congradulations could be said the next day, she really didn't feel the need to watch a sex. ed. course in her living room. As she walked into her room, she could still hear their argument, and only hope that her couch wasn't their sleeping target.

"Sex god, more like a sex goddess!" shouted Sally.

"Goddess, what do you mean by that onna?"

"I mean that there's not enough there to even consider yourself a male."

"I'll show you otherwise!" 

Minako heard the unzipping of a zipper.

"So that's supposed to be what a god has, I hope there's something higher than a God."

"You never complained before."

"I never truly looked before."

"You had to look. You're the one who..........."

Minako closed her door and shut off her lights, putting her headphones on. She turned the music up loud, and tried to drown out the weird sounds coming from her living room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pluto looked into the mirror and sighed. "Another birhthday gone by that I was able to hide out that it was my birthday. I think I'm doing good The last thing I want to hear is old age jokes." She detransforms and continues to stare at the form of the Setsuna in the mirror. Her never aging form, the form that always has beauty. 

At times this form disgusted her. It wasn't her true form. She could never go back to guarding the gates of time, though she wished she could. She wanted to be Sailor Pluto always, and to be able to decide who passed through the doors of time again. She had given up that job, after freezing time, a taboo. It was a taboo, that sentanced her to death. But in the time of great need, she was brought back to life, but sentenced to a life on earth, still non-aging. 

She concentrated on the mirror, and it became a window to see see what Usagi was up to. She had sensed that something was up when she heard the beeping. After being sentanced to not rule the time tunnel, she was atleast granted the dignaty to look, and to help people in their lives.

She saw something that shocked her. The interaction between them was...too close. Then...she saw the kiss. Her whole body cried out in shock, Mamoru wasn't going to like this. But...then maybe she would have a chance with him. Though he never knew it, she was desperately trying to get his affections, but she couldn't ruin her duty to the princess. And...she had known some about what was in store with the future, but she hadn't looked into it that far before she died. Now...was the time to try to get at him, but she also felt another presense approaching. She could feel a second time rift. More people were there, and more were coming, and she had no clue if they were good or bad.

But she shook it off, no matter what she couldn't try to go after Mamoru-san, it wasn't her destiny. She had looked through all sorts of destiny options, and he wasn't there for her. She sighed as she sat on her bed, "I only wish I could be with him once..."

"So do I," came a voice from behind her, on the other side of the bed.

Setsuna turned around suddenly. "Eh, who are you?"

The new girl standing in the room turned her head upwards dreamily. Long dirty blond hair moving with her facial movements. Her blue eyes dart over to the green haired form in front of the mirror as soon as she hears the voice. "Relena Peacecraft," she curtsied. "And you are?"

Setsuna bowed politely, remembering having encountered this girl once before in her time escapades. "Setsuna Meioh, welcome to our world Miss Peacecraft."

Relena's face changed from happiness to confusion. "Your world? I was just going to my room to get my beauty sleep." (she needs a lot of it you got to remember.)

Setsuna smiled. "Yes, that might be the case, but I am afraid you are in a new place altogether. Tokyo, 1995 A.D. I believe some of your companions may have arrived hear earlier his evening. A scruffy-haired boy with an attitude, a long-haired boy with an annoying smile, a very affectionate boy with a girlish voice, a Chinese boy with an attitude, and a very tall silent one. Does that—"

Relena's voice interrupted, "Heero's here?!" 

Setsuna nods. "Yes, he came with the others I believe."

Relena went into a dreamy state just then. "This is so wonderful!"

---Back in the Gundam Boys world—

"So our partnership should defeat both of our enemies?"

"Yes."

"Then let the pandemonium begin."

A young man with dark eyes and bronze hair shook hands with an older man with lighter hair and blue-eyes.


End file.
